ItaHina Akatsuki ch8
by RandmeChik02
Summary: At first when I made the first chapter I didn't know what to wright next. So I just started flipping through shonen jump and other manga books. but what this story is about is Hinata going on a mission and being taken bye Itachi to join the Akatsuki.


Jin sat still trying to understand what was going on. He had just been told he was immortal and that his real father was Hidan. Of course the young teenage boy just said, "Whatever. I dont care. I dont need to be taken care of anyways I can take care of myself besides if I'm immortal then that just means no one can kill me." Smiling he walked off to find Rini, his best friend.

Hinata frowned and punched her sorta nephew since the akatsuki was a lot like a large family now that there were children. "You idiot. I dont care if you cant get killed I dont want to have to deal with the blood on the carpets. Pein has decided that we wont be buying another one for a while." She smirked and pushed him farther towards Rini's room, "She's in there. Be careful of Itachi though, he may try to kill you even if its impossible."

Sighing Deidara hung onto Sasori who was standing there gawking at the teenager's rebelious nature. Before refusing he had been screaming and yelling not caring what he had said and also had the aura of death around him the whole time. Hidan had somehow found something that caused adults to quit aging. It was a sort of jutsu/ritual that had to be done once every hundred years. Of course Deidara didnt mind using it since he wanted to be with Sasori forever and could just cancel it if he wanted to age again.

Hinata and Itachi also learned it but the rest of the Akatsuki knew nothing about it. They wouldnt until the next ten years passed and there would be no change in the appearance's of Itachi, Hinata, or Deidara.

Itachi appeared beside Hinata fuming. The Uchiha's wife smiled coldly, "So what happened my Uchiha love?" Laughing Itachi just frowned and dissapeared again not saying anything. Sasori laughed too and said, "I'm guessing he tried to kill Jin but failed to."

Deidara frowned at the two, "You're so mean. Besides what happened to Hinata who didnt like hurting others?" He pouted and caused more laughing. Hinata replied, "I didnt dissapear I was just having fun with my husband. Dont take things so seriously. Plus I do hate hurting others and he was already mad so it didnt matter." Sasori left the blonde saying, "Well I better start cooking cause if Kisame cooks one more time most likely I'm gonna die." Deidara swore under his breath and went back to hanging on Sasori as they walked. "You cant die idiot. You dont even eat anything but maybe the smell could kill."

Hinata smiled and walked to her daughter's room. She shared it with Kisame's daughter, one of the only four kids actually there at the Hideout. No one knows Luna's mom but does know she must have been totally human for Kisame's daughter to have pale skin like Hinata did but a bit paler. She was a beautiful young girl but had gotten her father's blue hair and gills. Some how no one could find out who her mother was although she visited picked up Luna atleast once ever two years for a year.

The other child was a young boy around 14 years old who had been wandering and was picked up by Kazuya ((eh i think thats his name but i'm to lazy to look it up)). The boy was a lot like Orochimaru but the Akatsuki didnt think it could be since Sasuke had killed the snake like man. The boy's name was Yoru. ((is that a guy's name? i hope so XP sorry for all the interruptions keep reading please!))

Rini was sitting there trying to use her sharingan on Jin who was just sitting looking straight into his best friend's eyes waiting for the torture to begin. Hinata walked over and smacked her child across the head, "What have I told you Rini? Dont torture your friend. I will have your father bring someone else in for you to practice on okay? Maybe my old friends Naruto and Sasuke will come. That would be a big surprise wouldnt it?"

Jin looked up at Hinata and said, "Isnt Sasuke Uncle Itachi's brother?" Hinata nodded and Rini bounced up and down, "I wanna torture Uncle Sasuke! Wait who's Naruto?" She had stopped bouncing and looked at her mother attentively.

Hinata sighed sadly, "An old friend who I used to love. He was like a brother but over the years he has only visited to try and kill Itachi yet fails everytime. So he has become more of a distant friend then anything else. I go berserk and almost killed your Uncle Sasuke one time. I could have if that damn Naruto hadnt gotten in the way." Hearing her mother curse made Rini back away since the only time Hinata actually swore was when she was terribly angry or was terribly sad or both.

Smiling again she said, "Well Rini you can practice on Jin just make sure you dont put him into a coma okay?" She had to say that because all of her other practice 'dolls' were put into comas by her powerful sharingan but was unable to do that with Hidan's son for some reason. She felt as if he was stronger even though she knew it was her that was the strongest of all four teenagers.

"I'm immortal so that's probably why you cant do this. Although your stronger I cant die and your sharingan causes people to die or go into a coma. That or if they are stronger or older then 10 years then you just torture untl they go unconcious. Usually." Smiling Jin got up and hugged his friend, "See? I explained it all. You may be stronger but I am smarter my young Rini."

Rini blushed and was stunned when Deidara hit her with Sasori's arm. "You shouldn't have a boyfriend at such a young age. I didnt get Sasori til I was in my 20's." Sasori walked in right behind him frowning, "Give me my arm back Deidara before I make you a puppet."

Jin laughed at the two fighting over an arm. "Make another one then just in case he tries to use it for something else." The two teenagers started laughing and it caused Sasori to knock out the blonde very fast. "If he wakes up tell him I'll be in our room and Tobi will be very happy to see him."

Rini nodded still laughing but this time it was at Deidara who layed on the ground motionless. "I hope you didnt kill him." Letting herself go back to the quiet whisper-like voice she had inherited from her mother, she said, "Hey is Uncle Obito dying? He doesnt seem to be doing so well and why does mother only look 18?"

Sasori frowned and walked away saying behind him, "Ask Deidara when he wakes up. Also we will have visitors soon so get ready to meet your Uncle Sasuke and Naruto. They are only her for a few days because of some deal the leader made with the Hokage. Konoha is trying to get on our good side. Also the Kazekage is going to visit also the Sand is doing the same thing but only because of Konoha." Laughing he shut the door causing Jin to jump up.

Jin said, "Well that means you have to do some more practicing! Come on attack me!" Bracing himself he waited for Rini to attack but she didnt instead she smirked, "Well I would but it seems that I have only one thing to attack you with." Her body dissapeared in a puff of smoke and Jin stood still waiting for any attack. Hearing a laugh he looked behind him and saw Rini sitting on Deidara.

Rini grinned much like her blonde seat usually did. Jin just sighed unhappily. "You never attack me. You just say you will but dont. Rini come on have some fun!" Rini frowned and said, "You wanna get attacked then here!" She threw a kunai and Jin dodged it, "You'll have to try better then tha-"

Jin stood with his mouth open in surprise. Rini had pulled her hand back and used chakra strings to bring the kunais right back and through Jin. "See I can fight now leave me alone. I am going to go find Luna and Yoru. If you wanna come you can just shut up. Plus Luna is finally found her mom. She's gonna go with her tomorrow so this is our last day with her." They walked out to find Luna who was just about to grab her last things.

The blue haired girl smiled revealing the razor sharp teeth inherited from her father. She said, "Well I guess I'll see you next year Rini." Rini smiled sadly, "I'll miss you Luna." She started crying and the answer that she recieved shocked her, "Well I wont miss you. After all you were a way to pass the time while away from my mother or Jin." This made Rini cry more and she buried her head into Jin's vest. Luna glared at the girl and her expression changed to a blush when she looked at Jin. "Bye. I hope you can come visit me. Dont fall in love with that idiotic girl though while away from me though." Her expression was suggestive and showed the want in her eyes.

After blinking a few times, Jin laughed, "What if I do? I could love her rightn ow for all you know and why would it matter if I do or not." He spat at her, "I never want to see you again, you bi-" He stopped himself and turned around walking away with one arm wrapped around his best friend's waist trying to make Luna hate him just as much as she hated Rini.

Glancing behind him, Jin saw a blonde woman take Luna's hand and start traveling for a week to get to her mother's village. Rini stood up straight and looked at Jin who was scowling ahead of them. "You didnt mean it did you? You just wanted to get on her nerves right?" The white-haired boy looked down at his friend, "No and no. I did mean it and her nerves are none of my concern." Pulling her tight against him he leaned his head towards her but was hit ontop of the head by Itachi.

"Dont touch my daughter again or I will kill you." Hidan laughed while walking by hearing what Itachi had just said. Hidan siad,"Yeah. Just try killing him its like trying to kill me. I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E." Itachi glared at him but said nothing and walked off yelling for Hinata. The two teenagers followed both Hidan and Itachi into the Dining room where Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou sat. Shikamaru and Kankurou were snoozing in the corner of the room but the other four were talking casually with Hinata. Youcould feel the tension in the room when Itachi met eyes with Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Well. I didnt expect you but here look at my daughter." Itachi smirked and beckoned Rini to step up. The girl got closer to the table with Jin holding onto her waist still. Rini's eyes were in their normal Hyuuga state so they didnt show any signs of Sharingan. Sasuke however saw that the girl possessed both bloodline abilities.

Hinata sighed, "Itachi please be a bit nicer. Everytime you show up there is a fight I want to have no fighting today." Suddenly she sensed something close by and used her Byakuugan. "DEIDARA! SASORI! No more hiding behind the door." As the door gave way to a happy Deidara and annoyed Sasori, Shikamaru woke up and the first person he saw was the two teenagers holding on to each other.

"How troublesome. Now there is an Uchiha daughter and looks like Hidan had a son too." Shikamaru smiled a little but Naruto blurted out, "Thats Hidan's son? Why is he dating such in honorable girl like Hinata's daughter?" Sasuke chuckled, "He's not dating her. They dont date in the Akatsuki. If you have a boyfriend or girlfriend then you spend time with eachother and marry when you either become of age or have no family to grant permission."

Rini blushed furiously and countered, "No. We arent even boyfriend and girlfriend. Just really good friends. Jin was standing up for me against Luna!" Completely confused Temari asked, "Who's Luna?" Rini smiled coldly, "Kisame's daughter of course." Sasuke and Naruto blinked a few times until Sasuke said, "He has a daughter?" Smirking Itachi replied, "Of course. She just left for her mother's village a little bit ago."

Kankurou slowly rose and saw Yoru walk by the door. "Who's that? He reminds me of Orochimaru way to much to just be another kid." Yoru glanced inside and walked in, "Someone said my father's name. Who was it?" Hinata smiled. Yoru had rarely talked about his father so hearing from him that Orochimaru really was his father was a relief. Sasuke saw the smile and the boy. "Great now we have a second Orochimaru on our hands. Maybe I should just kill him too."

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's giving him a stern look, "Dont you dare. You're just like your brother sometimes." Hinata nodded and the two talked quietly about the two brothers. Itachi and Sasuke gave each other death glares but Sasuke was surprised to have a tongue against his cheek. "Father was right. You are a very arrogant man. Too bad I'm really him." Laughing he teared away the face he had used revealing Orochimaru who licked Sasuke, "Did you miss me?"


End file.
